Eye of Newt
by EraserBits95
Summary: A new year, with dark, new problems at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry... A mysterious and antagonizing Defence Proffesser... Who "just happens" to be Holmes. A equally mysterious, yet slightly more social Charms Proffesser...Who "just happens" to be Watson. Interesting? Read on to find out...
1. Toe of frog

**ScorpiousStoryline**

**Based off a picture I saw...**

**Chapter based off TPoA**

**No copyrights! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He was staring out the window onto the platform. It was unnerving, seeing all this...Happiness in one place. But, it is to be expected. None of them really KNEW the thrilling terror of facing the dark arts. Idiots. Shifting slightly so he was in bare view of the glass door, he twirled his wand around his fingers expertly. Just like one would see in a old western movie. He smirked darkly as a few first years saw him and rushed past to find a new compartment. _

_Of course, scaring a couple of kids was fun too. Glancing at the window he groaned and sank into his seat. On the platform was **HIM** and **HIS** friends. **HE** was laughing with **HIS** wife and Friends. Giving over-exaggerated waves at **H****IS** 13 year old son to get on the train. He blinked._

_The resemblances between the two were uncanny. Down to the last edgy cheekbone to the way they walked, you could tell these two were father and son. And he had every reason to believe that the boy had the same hero-complex as his father. Along with the same uncanny ability in Defence against the Dark Arts. _

_Was it a Potter thing ? He didn't know. But he defiantly did not feel like bumping into the famous 'Trio' at the moment. Once the train left the platform he would be fine. Sinking back into the cloth-covered seats, he let himself wander into his mind palace for the moment. Reveling in the suspended quiet it gave him for the moment._

* * *

_It was the sliding of the compartment door that, If only a little, drew his subconscious from his mind palace. Well then, he has visitors. Obviously not worth his time. Just as he was about to sink back into his stationary period, the CHILDREN had to begin talking._

**"**Who d'you reckon he is?"

_A boy, obviously from pure blood family, judging by the way he talks. Used to rebellion though, so trying hard to stop with the breeding he was born with._

"Professor W.S. Holmes."

_Female, little bit older than the boy. Half blood. Bossy, used to getting her way through any means. So quite a few siblings or cousins...Studious. Voice cracked from long periods of silence in between fast talking._

** "**You know everything. How is it she knows everything?"

_Another boy, Pure Blood, but not as educated as the first. Voice sounds familiar, but he cant place where he's heard it before.. Never mind, not relevant. He probably heard it and deleted it when he was in Diagon Ally or something._

"It's on his case Albus."

_He hears the girls clothes rustle as she points to his shining case where he knows "Professor W.S. Holmes." will be stamped in gleaming letters. And why, in Cerces name, did Albus sound familiar?_

"Oh."

_Honestly, if he weren't preoccupied he would have snorted at the boys stupidity._

"Is he asleep?"

_Of course not! Foolish child! anyone could see his was in a stationary position at the moment!_

"Seems to be. Why? What is it, Al?"

"'Cause I need to tell you something."

_Oh Please. They weren't going to talk about SECRETS in here were they? Pathetic, they weren't even warding the room! This conversation has gotten-_

"I found it."

_Found what, exactly?_

"You Found It?! Al, the twins have been looking for that thing for years now and they haven't got a clue!"

"Yeah! And when exactly did you find it? And where?"

_The boy, now classed as AL, paused and he could feel the glance sent his way before he lowered his voice and said;_

"It was in the sealed room in the attic. I asked George and he said to swear very solemnly about the no good I was doing. Then he walked away, he didn't make any sense at all."

_He gave an almost snort, and the kids paused, but passed it off as a snuffle. But they became more cautious and the girl put up a sound barrier that wasn't in the curriculum until 7'th year._

_He was impressed. But barely. Retreating into his mind palace even further to contemplate his young accomplices._

* * *

_When the train pulled to a stop his eyes flew open and he straightened up, rising abruptly and startling his young companions. Without a glance at them he pulled his trunk down from the storage compartment and swept out of the train. Only catching a glimpse of the palest blond and brightest red hair he had ever seen._

_Without a word, he climbed into a carriage and nodded at the Thestrals, who set off at a brisk trot towards the castle. Rolling his shoulders and cricking his neck, he changed out of his travel robes and into a tailored tunic with black suit pants underneath, colored a deep purple and trimmed with silver. Setting off his skin and eyes nicely. _

_Then over top he threw his muggle travelling coat and Deep blue scarf. His coat was a long black thing that billowed out behind him when he walked, and set his cheekbones off when he flipped the collar up. Creating a mysterious, and imposing air about him that he rather liked to flaunt. _

_When the carriage came to a rest at the great doors of the school, he took a breath and stepped out of the carriage, pulling his trunk with him he puffed up his chest and walked to through the doors and down to the Great hall. His trunk was collected by a beaming house elf who apparated away when she saw he needed nothing else. _

_Then squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped in._

* * *

**Done! **

**I have no idea if this is good or not... A writers their own worst critic you know...**

**Feel free to point out the fact I have no idea what I'm doing. **

**Or ... you know... REVEIW!**

**Hugs! Claudia.**


	2. Wing of Bat

**ScorpiousStoryline**

**'Lo 'm back again...**

**The excellent sorting hat song was written by the genius writer; Parsley the Lion. I have modified it a little to fit the story, but I want to give them FULL CREDIT please and thanks! (Mainly because I cant rhyme things to save my life, otherwise I would have wrote my own,. But I can't. So... yeah.)**

**No Copywrites. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before_

_When the carriage came to a rest at the great doors of the school, he took a breath and stepped out of the carriage, pulling his trunk with him he puffed up his chest and walked to through the doors and down to the Great hall. His trunk was collected by a beaming house elf who apparated away when she saw he needed nothing else. _

_Then squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the doors to the hall and stepped in._

* * *

_Present_

_The light murmurs from the head table quieted as I strode through the empty room. Reaching my destination in a matter of strides, I stop short in front of the table and give a formal bow to the headmistress. In return she gave a short nod of her head and turned to converse with a ancient looking, walrus like man. Whose well groomed mustache was truly a sight to see. __A potions master then, judging by the stains on his ancient fingers from... various ingredients. _

_Turning, I sweep up to the table and seat myself between a man whose graying hair and tanned face screams ex-Auror(sp?), but his profession at the school, I couldn't be sure of. And a hawk-eyed woman whose strength was obviously diminishing, but judging by the way she carried herself said; to proud to back down just yet. Glancing down, I see the callouses on her hands and the muscles in her wrists, and I concluded that she was the flying instructor and referee at the school. _

_And then I had a hand shoved in my face. Honestly, do these people have no tact?_

"Greg Lestrade. Transfiguration professor. You must be the new defence teacher."

_I smirk, taking the hand politely. Of course, Transfiguration teacher, why couldn't I see it before? I'm getting rusty, all those years in Muggle London scoping out that vampire holding has made rusty at deducing wizards. The slight marks on the tips of his fingers that indicated he was adapt at casting spells that required a lot of power. His wands handle, visible through the folds in his robes was made of Larch wood*, and well used. Larch was well prized in the subject of transfiguration, as it is a sturdy and smooth __amplifier for a wizards power._

"Sherlock Holmes, and yes, I am. Excellent conclusion, but then again it was so obvious a first year could have drawn it."

_The man, Lestrade, turned a pink color and gave a nervous smile. While the Hawk-like Lady snorted at him for his blatancy. Turning to look at her I gave her my best smile, the one women, young AND old seem to drop like flies for...which she seems unfazed by. Strange._

"And who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Xenia Hooch buster. I've been teaching Quidditch and flying to this school for nearly 50 years. Madame Hooch to anyone 40 years my junior. That includes you too."

_She turned and winked at me. 'I quite like this one. She was definitely an intelligent woman. Looking closer, I see the lines around her eyes, the white in her hair, and the permanent scorch marks around her fingertips. The way she sat, her eyes wide and taking everything in with an easy appearance, meanwhile assessing me and everything around me and the room...' My eyes widen just a fraction. 'She was apart of the war? How? She looked 65 at the most. The war was 25 years ago. How could she have still been teaching then? Let alone standing now? She must be old...__ Especially if she had already been teaching at the school prior to-'_

_The doors opened and students filed in, interrupting my thoughts. Turning, I lean foreword and observe the hall, sweeping my eyes about the room. Then I saw the headmistress stand and with some help of a polished maple cane, sweep out of the hall with the grace of a thousand veela._

_Turning to Lestrade in a confusion that I don't like, I give the man a look clearly saying; 'explain.'_

"She's going to get the first years, now normally that's the deputy headmasters job, but she gave such a fight about it he let it slide. Apparently it reminds her of the old days. Whatever that means."

_Nodding, I turned to face the crowd of bumbling students to await the sorting ceremony. A smirk crossing my face while I watch the chaos below, they were all under experienced. Easily taunted. 'Yes, this would be fun.' Turning so my attention was directed at the doors, I watch as the headmistress led the shivering first years into the massive hall, and up to the front of the head table. 'Oh yes,' I think. 'This will DEFINATLY, be fun.'_

* * *

**Mme Hooch P.O.V.**

_I smiled as Minerva led the new firsties through the doors and up to the head table. Shaking my head at the stiff man beside me, I contemplate his sudden __appearance. His eyes are like silver darts. Watching the room, never looking in the same spot. He has this sort of demeanor that reminds me of Potter and Weasly after the war. Distant. Afraid to trust. He leaned foreward as Minerva lined the children in front of the table. Siver eyes glinting. _

_No... Thats strange... I could have sworn they were silver a minute ago. Now, in the light of the candles, they seem bluer. Perhaps he's a metamorphagus? I dont think so. Its incredibly difficult to just change one feature of your face at a time. I remember Nymphadora complaining about that when she changed her hair colour. Something about not getting the nose right. Either way... I don't really think he's meta. It's highly unlikely. Although..._

_Hold on now old girl... Sorting's starting and you don't want to miss the last sorting you're going to see at Hogwarts do you? No? Didn't think so... When was the new teacher supposed to arrive? What was her name again? Holly? Hopper? Hooper? That's it! Hooper. I think she's supposed to arrive a little later. I do hope she can make it. Minerva said she's going to arrive with the new charms teacher. I'm not the only one retiring this year I suppose. Little ol' Flitwick's getting a bit old.. He's about the same age as Aberforth now... Soon the only ones left will be Minerva, Poppy, and Horace. And that's only because Minerva's too stubborn to let the school go, Poppy is no where near old, and Horace is still trying to filch off the gardens. _

_I shake my head reminiscing at the old money-grabbers antics. He thinks we don't know, but we do. Seeing as Neville added those few extra security wards on his precious greenhouses, he's caught Horace sneaking in there more then a few times. But lets him think he gets away with it out of respect for the old man. Really. That boy is more kind then The portrait of Matron Lady Teresa in the hospital wing. He respects the old castle more then we do. Perhaps it's something to do with being related to the Gryffindor line. I don't know. either way, I had best start paying attention._

_I turn to look at the hat as soon as it burst's into a raucous melody;_

* * *

**Be you short-ish or tall;  
Large-ish or small; **

**I am the Hat, That sorts them all.**

**I am here to choose the table,**  
**Where you will be sat,**  
**I am the Hogwarts sorting Hat!**

**If you are academically able;**  
**Hardworking, wise, and smart;**  
**Ravenclaw is where you'll fit the part.**

**If you are crafty and sly;**  
**Willing to reach for the sky;**  
**Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.**

**If you are friendly, steadfast, and true;**  
**Loyal as the waters are blue;**  
**Hufflepuff is the place for you.**

**If you are stubborn and brave;**  
**Adventure the thing you most desire;**  
**Gryffindor is for the highest wire.**

**So put me on and await your fate. **  
**Make haste; don't be late!**  
**Take care,**

**And begin the adventure if you dare...**

* * *

**So? What'cha think? I've been having the worst case of writers block since the man who wrote that one scene for Doctor Who couldn't figure out how to end it so he just pissed everybody off by cutting the scene every time the Doctor was going to say something. :P **

**Because I OBVIOUSLY couldn't come up with a more creative ending I'm going to give you all a snap short of the next chapter... Ok?**

* * *

_..."I would like to introduce our New defence against the Dark Arts Teacher; Professor Sherlock Holmes!"..._

_...A man of Medium Height escorted a shorter, mousy haired but slightly well built woman up to the Head table..._

_..."He's A bit full of himself isn't he?"..._

_..."Mr. Anderson, Ms. Donovan, as Prefects I would suspect you two would know better. Apparently not..._

_..."I swear he's hiding something!"...  
__..."Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry, You'll have Mr. Potter to assist you."..._

_..."You both deserved that and you know it! You really shouldn't go wandering around the Whomping willow in the middle of the flipping NIGHT, For MERLINS sakes!..._

_..."YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! OR WORSE! EXPELLLED!"..._

* * *

**_Review! Bye Bye! _**


	3. Tongue of dog

_..."I would like to introduce our New defence against the Dark Arts Teacher; Professor Sherlock Holmes!"..._

_...A man of Medium Height escorted a shorter, mousy haired but slightly well built woman up to the Head table..._

_..."He's A bit full of himself isn't he?"..._

_..."Mr. Anderson, Ms. Donovan, as Prefects I would suspect you two would know better. Apparently not..._

_..."I swear he's hiding something!"... _

_..."Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry, You'll have Mr. Potter to assist you."..._

_..."You both deserved that and you know it! You really shouldn't go wandering around the Whomping willow in the middle of the flipping NIGHT, For MERLINS sakes!..._

_..."YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! OR WORSE! EXPELLLED!"..._

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm back... again. Have I mentioned I hate science class? Cause I do. Its up there with math at the very top of my list. . ick. ANYWAYS...Despite what you may think, I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

**This Chapter will be based off of the second book/Movie, in case you haven't guessed. And I cannot, ****unfortunately, have Sherly work at the school for an extended period of time without going bonkers. Because you see, his mind requires the logical to make its deductions, so he will be increasingly escaping to the outside world to- 'take a breather'. **

**Also, in my story, John and Sherly are a bit younger, Probably around 29-30 years of age. (Its so I can do more with their attitudes. Especially Johns. *wink, wink*)**

**It will be a bit longer...All that creativity buzzing around in my cranium...Its horrible...HONEST!...**

**Eheheheheheh...he. Joke. **Ahem** ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter... Try not to shoot your computer while I'm on it...**

* * *

_As the sorting hat finished its song, and the first years sorted into their new respective house's, The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall stood and waved her hand. Causing all of the students to quiet. Giving a rare smile, the witch acknowledged the school with a nod of her head, and with the twinkling eyes of one of her predecessors, she began the customary start of the year speech;_

"Another year to begin, New faces replace the old, Old faces greet the new. As the rules dictate, The forbidden forest will be out of bounds unless accompanied by an acceptable individual, and NO-ONE in the student body is to go anywhere near the Whomping willow- unless they wish to find themselves missing appendages."

_The students here snickered quietly as they realized that their much-loved headmistress was staring pointedly at the famed second generation Weasley twins. Who grinned and waved in unison at the Head of Hogwarts. The woman in question had a slight twitch around her lips at this, but refused to recognize this, because she straightened up and gestured to the young man sitting next to Madam Hooch. _

"I would also like to indroduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Sherlock Holmes!"

_Now Sherlock, who HAD been paying attention to Madame Hoochs surprise, stood up to the weak applause of the male population, and the resounding thunder of the females. Giving a short and formal bow to the school, he sat down again quickly. Not wanting anymore attention on him then there already was. Thankfully, it did not remain on him for long, as the great wooden doors opened silently. And the massive hall filled with students turned their heads to see these new comers. _

_Professor__ McGonagall stood with a slight smile on her face as a_ young man of medium height with a limp and cane escorted a shorter, mousy haired but slightly well built woman up to the Head table. Gesturing slightly with her head, the couple separated and gave formal bows to the staff and the room. Causing the old witch to smile wider.__

__Her favourite student after Fred Weasly and Hermione Granger-nee-Weasly was here. A quiet Gryffindor that went mostly unnoticed by his peers until his Sixth year, when he and another boy who was sitting at the end of the table by the last name of Lestrade, turned the entire great hall into chaos by using some Vintage Weasly products Charmed to go off at an even Larger scale then they were supposed to.__

__It took the combined efforts of the deceased Mr. Filch and Professor Flitwick to get the Purpley-pink Pustule Paste off the Ceiling for a week. Not to mention the Electric Blue ___industrial-sized bubbles that screamed profanities and granted anyone a shock if you touched them, and then refused to pop unless you kissed it. She was sure there were some still floating around the north tower. _

_The boy, though talented at Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms, preferring to combine them to create his own style of defence, was completely rubbish at Transfiguration. She didn't mind however, as his dry wit and humour, his ambition and cunning, his need to feel to lend a helping hand to anyone in need no matter their background was stunning. And this reminded her of how lucky she was to have him as one of her cubs._

"I would also like to announce that after Christmas, Professor Flitwick will be retiring, as well as Madame Hooch. Professor Flitwick will be replaced By Dr. John Watson, former Military Captain for the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, Magic Division. And Madame Hooch will be replaced by Molly Hooper, former pathologist working in the morgue at 's Hospital for Magical Maladies. Please welcome them fully."

_A weak applause started but turned into laughter as John turned and poshly offered his arm to Molly, who blushed as he began to walk like a Sugar Daddy from the 1920's up to the table. His Limp only showing a little. She smiled as he turned her chair out for her and pushed her in himself, waving away the small __house elf, sitting invisible behind it with a smile. Sitting down next to her and looking over at Minnie, who was watching the exchange with an amused glint in her eyes, called over;_

"Long time no see Minnie! I trust you enjoyed the Cat food? Or have you moved onto Rats and mice now?"

_The Students that heard looked at each other with confused amusement. McGonagall peered sternly over her spectacles at the young doctor. Who was grinning ear to ear at his choice of words._

"That was Bold, you have gotten Cheekier ever since your graduation. Whatever happened to the polite young man I knew you to be?"

_Smiling, John looked up at her. Dark Blue yes sparkling with unread humour. All ears in the hall craned to hear his next choice of words._

"He's still in there somewhere Minnie, But now he doesn't have the threat of Detention hanging over his head."

_Chuckling with the rest of the student body, who were amazed to see their stern Professor so lighthearted, McGonagall turned to face the Hall. _

"And after that display of Unnecessary wit; Fetter, Gormandize, Ambrosial, Viands!"

_And it was with a sigh of relief and laughter that the Great hall fell unto the sudden appearance of good food. _

_All except one. Who did not touch his plate throughout the whole meal, unnoticed exempt by two people. But the first forgot about it with the arrival of roast duck._

* * *

**Johns P.O.V.**

_It was with a content smile and full stomach that I leant back against the chair. Looking around the __great Hall I was pleased to see nothing had changed in appearance. Neville was here as the Herbology teacher I was pleased to note, and I could see Lestrade looking as uncomfortable as ever sitting next to the ramrod straight Professor, who I was concerned to see, had not eaten the entire meal. He was currently staring at the Ravenclaw table with narrowed eyes. I followed his line of sight and saw two of the Ravenclaw prefects snickering behind their hands, occasionally glancing at the new Professor. _

_Channeling some of my magic to my ears, (a defense charm I had made myself based off of the old extendable ears) I listened in on their whispered conversation. _

"He's A bit full of himself isn't he?"

"A bit? Phil, The man hasn't said a word to anyone since we entered the room. My father says he's related to some ministry bloke."

_How would she know that?_

_"_How? We haven't even been here for over five minutes."

"I sent a Owl on the Wiz-Phone my Father got me."

"The what?"

"You know Arthur Weasly? He took the Muggle cell-phone contraption and Made it work for wizards. How do you not know about it? He's done the same thing with their Laptops and Computers. He's even Made A Wiz-net and Blogging site!"

_Jesus Christ I'm getting old. I'm not even 36 and I can't even keep up with the times. Is that what Harry gave me before I left to pick up Ms. Hooper? A Wiz-Phone? To keep in touch, she said. I told her to send Me an Owl if she wanted to keep in touch._

"We should follow him tomorrow after class."

"Yeah, lets. Because thats a great idea. Absolutely fantastic. Lets get detention on the first day of school."

_Rolling my eyes as the two start to bicker, I remove the hearing charm and send one last glance at the Defence Professor. Who was now believing it was the right time to excuse himself from the table. Feeling tired myself, I do the same thing, and bid __goodnight to all at the head table. Heading to the teachers quarters, where I will be living and teaching for the next year. _

* * *

**End of THAT chapter! **_  
_

**A big Thank you to DetectiveScilence, who ****reviewed. :)**

** R&amp;R pls!**


End file.
